


Do You Have A Hair Tie?

by corinnemaree



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Pre-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before we meet Bucky in Civil War, he's formed a friendship with a little girl who teaches him to do his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Have A Hair Tie?

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little headcanon that should have been included in the film, lets be real. also, someone please draw bucky with braids and a good messy bun. I need this for reals.

Bucky had slowly been gaining the remanence of his memories back. Things were a little fuzzy, not everything making sense, clouded by something he couldn’t process. So, he spent his days trying to be better, living a normal life. He lived in an apartment in a tight apartment building. He shopped at the markets and researched his life. He learnt things again, remembering things that he thought he’d never get a handle of again. He missed his life. 

Yet now, he was living in the 21st century and had made only a few friends, one being the small family in his apartment block. It was a family of two, a mother and daughter, who didn’t shy away from him even when everyone else seemed to. Rita, the mother, would always smile at Bucky as he got his mail and even offered him advice when looking for new vegetables and meals he could make for himself. Her daughter, Lily, was sometimes very shy, and it made Bucky nervous whenever he was around her; he didn’t want to scare her. Lily was a sweet little girl, with dark brown hair and large emerald eyes that always made Bucky want to smile. She couldn’t be more than five years old. 

One afternoon, waking up from a nap that doubled as Bucky’s sleep he always lacked and heard desperate knocking at his front door. “приход,” he called out before he groaned to himself. “Coming! I’m coming!” he yelled out again. He sometimes switches between Russian and English more than he used to. It was a difficult transition. When he opened the door, Rita had Lily resting in her arms. 

“I have work and I’m desperate for someone to watch Lily.” Rita begged and set Lily down on her feet. Lily rushed inside, taking her toy bag from her mother and setting herself down on the couch. 

“A-are you sure? I mean, you barely know me.” he stammered. Rita sighed, holding hard into Bucky’s left.

“James, I’ve tried everyone else I can. I have no one else.” she pleaded and Bucky scratched behind his ear, sighing.

“Alright, but -” he started but Rita was already beaming. She jumped up slightly, fixing herself up and smiling brightly at him.

“Thank you! Lily plays most of the time and she’ll tell you if she’s hungry and what she usually eats.” Rita smiled, kissing Bucky’s cheek and rushed off down the stairs. Bucky closed the door and turned to Lily.

Lily peered up to him, then focusing again on her toys. Bucky opened his mouth, ready to speak but it was gone. Bucky got changed into an old jumper he found and made sure his pants didn’t seem filthy after sleeping in them. Keeping himself busy, Bucky steered away from Lily, giving her space and not going near her unless she seemed to want to. She didn’t seem to want to. Bucky was eventually sitting alone on the couch when Lily climbed up, her fingers gradually playing with the ends of his hair. She just fiddled with them at first, then started to braid them.

“Uh, what are you doing there, Lily?” Bucky laughed and Lily sat up a little taller, letting go of his hair and tossing it over a few times. Bucky didn’t move, just let it happen.

“You have long hair.” she muttered in a low voice.

“Yes, I do.” he replied. 

“I like it. Can I play with it?” she asked, her voice getting higher. Bucky turned, waiting for Lily to continue to play with his hair, but she didn’t. He looked over to her once more and saw the scrunched up face of an annoyed little girl.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“You’re too tall. Sit down.” she pointed down to the floor and Bucky chuckled. But when she remained unchanged and her arms folded over her chest in anger, Bucky nodded and took his spot on the floor. 

It didn’t take her very long to have the braid done, just along the side of his head before Lily leaned down to him. “Do you have a hair tie?” she asked. 

“No,” he shrugged and Lily suddenly rushed over to her bag, gesturing for Bucky to stay still. She hurried back with two hair bands around her wrist.

“It’s okay, you can use mine. I like yellow on you. We can use pink on the other side.” she giggled and Bucky turned back to the position he was in, his legs crossed with his hands resting on his ankles. He waited patiently for Lily to finish the other side. When she was done, Bucky smiled at his reflection, a reaction he hadn’t had in a very long time. He felt a wave of emotions wash over his chest before he felt Lily jump over him. He caught her just in time so she wouldn’t crash onto the floor. She giggled before she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him closely. “You need hair ties. Your hair is long so you will need hair ties to keep your hair out of your face.” she said, taking the little stray bits of hair out of his face with her small fingers. 

“I don’t have any. I didn’t think I need them.” Bucky shrugged again. Lily went around to his side, her fingers running over his metal arm as she talked. She was just staring at it, her fingers catching when the new bits of metal started. 

“You should do what my mommy does and put it up all mess. She says it’s the best thing for long hair. I’ll get mommy to get you some. She gets the best ones.” she told him. He nodded in agreement and Lily sat down beside him. He found a channel on TV that she would enjoy, something about a pig. He made her macaroni and cheese, one of the only proper things he’s ever been able to cook.

Then, it was getting late, and a soft knock came to the door. Lily raced to get her things together as Bucky walked over to the door. Rita looked so beyond tired, Bucky could only sympathise with it. She looked up to Bucky and the brightest smile, one she had given to Lily, shined in his direction. “Nice hair,” Rita laughed.

Bucky smirked as he shrugged. “I have a good hairdresser.” Lily came crashing through, leaping into Rita’s arms. 

“Mommy, can I come over to Bucky’s more often!” she asked in an excited yell. Rita looked over at Bucky, clearing her throat as she rested Lily on her hip.

“If that’s okay with James.” she asked.

“I’d really love that.” he nodded and Lily squeaked in excitement. She struggled to get out of her mother’s grip and took up her belongings, cheering as she was making her way to the stairs. “Have a good night.” Bucky called out. 

“You too, Bucky!” Lily called down when she was racing down the stairs. Rita gave a soft nod before she went down to race after Lily. Bucky was about to shut the door when he heard Rita start to speak to Lily.

“Did you like spending time with James today?” she asked, her voice cautious. 

“He’s nice. He isn’t as scary as I thought.” Lily replied and Bucky smiled to himself. He wasn’t as scary as he appeared. He knew that. Lily was making him realise that. 

It was a routine of theirs that continued for months; whenever Rita had to work in the afternoon, Lily would come over and be with Bucky for a few hours. Rita eventually told Bucky some of her favourite shows so that he could surprise Lily at TV time and some toys every once and awhile. That day was no different. 

“Bucky!” Lily squeaked, racing inside and setting herself up in the spot she always did. 

“Hey, Lil,” he ruffled her hair as she past him, smiling back at Rita. 

“Thank you, again for this.” Rita said on queue. 

“No problem, Rita,” Bucky’s go to line. “Another busy one today?” he asked, tucking his hands into his pockets. 

“The shifts are getting a bit crazy, so I’m looking forward to just sleeping tonight.” she sighed and Bucky laughed.

“I’ll try and wear her out.” he tilted his head, gesturing towards the little one.

“Oh, she’s been looking forward to this all day.” Rita gave a delish grin and this had been something Bucky had been dreading. He looked back at Lily, watching her unpack little pots, most likely filled with paint. Every since the first day he watched her, she wanted to paint things on his arms. He had been putting it off, yet now, it was going to happen. 

“You made her bring paint, didn’t you?” he groaned.

“Sorry, James.” Rita grinned, kissing his cheek as always and hurried off down the stairs. Bucky turned back to Lily, watching as she put on a very worn out paint apron. She was prepared and ready for the decorations to begin. This is worse than any mission. He wondered if she was a good artist. Maybe she’ll paint something nice. He sighed and sat down on the ground where she wanted him. She cheered slightly before she went straight into her paints.

She pondered for a little while before she started painting something with intensity. “What are you painting?” Bucky asked.

“The Captain America shield!” Lily chimed and Bucky smiled weakly. “And flowers.” she finished and Bucky laughed. 

“I like flowers.” he nodded and Lily worked her magic for most of the night in between their meal and TV time. Lily said she was resting whilst the paint dried, but he could see she was getting very tired. He made her sleep on the couch with her favourite jacket of his as a blanket. 

A small knock came to the front door

“Very impressive.” Rita pointed to his arm and he chuckled softly as to not wake Lily. 

“Thank you. My decorator has been very going through some artist inspiration.” he played and walked back into his apartment, picking Lily up and she instinctively pulled her arms around his neck. “Unfortunately she’s also very tired from her artist talent.” he whispered and handed her over to Rita as he gathered the rest of their things. 

“Thank you,” she replied softly. “One night, we’ve got to have another dinner and we’ll make you something special.” she promised in a hushed voice.

“I’d really like that, but if you’re too busy, I’ll happily make us all dinner.” he offered. Rita sighed, her palm reaching out to Bucky’s face, cupping underneath his jaw. 

“Honestly, James, you’re too nice for your own good.” she smiled, kissing his cheek and going downstairs, struggling with both Lily and the items. He would help, but Rita was too stubborn for any of that. 

 

*~*~*

 

Then his life was turned upside down; people thought he set off a bomb, Steve was standing in his kitchen and people were coming for him. He was making his way down the stairs, fighting whoever he came into contact with. He threw one man against the wall outside of Rita’s apartment when Bucky noticed Lily. 

“Bucky!” she squeaked. Bucky stood right in front of her, making sure she wouldn’t get hurt. He was ahead of whoever was after him, so had some time, but not a lot. Lily took his hand, placing a butterfly clip in his hand along with a pink hair tie. “Don’t forget your hair tie.” she smiled nervously before there was another loud bang, making her squeak. He held her closely, a last embrace he was probably going to get from her. He smiled to her, weak but he was memorising the small girls face. It would mean everything to getting him through it all. 

“I’ll miss you, Lily.” Bucky smiled, kissing the top of her head and taking her back inside her door. He continued on, fighting everyone around him as he took the bright pink hair tie to his hair, tying it up into a loose bun. He smiled as he got the butterfly clip and taking to his fringe and pinning him hair back. 

Then, again, it was all a mess. Things just kept going from bad to worse. Eventually, when Sam and Steve had gotten Bucky back to his normal self, they drove to get their gear back. Sam and Bucky were left in the car together, and when Bucky’s hair was once again irritating hi,. He pulled his hair back with the same pink hair tie that Lily gave him. Sam huffed out a laugh.

“Nice hair,” Sam said. Bucky kicked at his seat. 

“You wish you had hair like mine.” he mumbled, looking out the window.

“Is the kid safe?” Sam asked and Bucky realised that Steve must have seen Lily give him the hair tie. He sighed. 

“Yeah. Made sure she was safe with her mom.” Bucky responded. 

“Hope you find them again someday.” Sam said plainly, not sounding like he wanted to care, but there was an inkling of remorse for Bucky. Bucky hummed in response and closed his eyes, remembering the times he spent with the little family downstairs. 

**Author's Note:**

> приход = coming  
> *note, this translation is from google translate


End file.
